Many information processing systems, such as, personal computers including desk-top and portable computers (e.g., TabletPCs), and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are capable of receiving data in the form of gestures, strokes, etc., which correspond, for example, to traditional handwriting (printed and/or cursive). That is, handwritten data, for example, may be entered into an information processing system by moving, for example, an electronic pen on a surface of the information processing system which is able to sense/detect/capture the motion of the electronic pen and accordingly, the graphical sequence or pattern generated by the motion of the electronic pen.
Generally, the majority of the time a user spends using such an information processing system is spent entering data into the system. Accordingly, the speed at which data may be input into the system affects the user's overall efficiency with respect to the processing of that data (e.g., printing, electronically mailing, editing, etc.).
When typewritten data is input using a keyboard, word completion systems are known which help increase the speed at which typewritten data may be input. Such typewritten word completion systems assist in the completion of partial typewritten characters by providing predicted word completions that are also provided in typeset form. U.S. Pat. No. 6,337,965 discloses a system that predicts typewritten word completions for partially entered typewritten words and provides the predicted typewritten word completions for selection by the user. When the user selects one of the provided typewritten predicted word completions by traditional acceptance keystrokes, such as the “tab” key or the “enter” key, the partially entered typewritten word is completed such that the complete typewritten word is displayed and/or entered.
Information processing systems which receive, graphical sequences or patterns (e.g., handwritten words, hand-drawn shapes) as inputs instead of typewritten words, generally convert the input graphical sequences or patterns into known or predefined typeset shapes, such as standard coded characters (e.g., standard data format known as ASCII) so that the data may be utilized in standard processor-based applications, such as word processing, electronic mail, and graphics applications. Generally, in such systems, as soon as, for example, the handwritten graphical sequence or pattern is converted or recognized, the handwritten graphical sequence or pattern is not displayed on the display in the input form (e.g., handwritten form). Instead, the data is generally converted and displayed using a typeset font such that a typeset version of each component is used to display the data (i.e., input graphical sequence or pattern). For example, a typeset version of the letter “a” would be used to display a handwritten “a”, and a typeset version of the symbol “Ω” would be used to display a handwritten “Ω”. In other systems, for example, the input graphical sequence or pattern is stored as an image and the inputted data is not analyzed/recognized/identified or converted into predefined shapes or characters. In such systems, the image of the input graphical sequence or pattern is used.
In various systems and/or applications, it is desirable and/or necessary to work with or display non-typeset data (e.g., handwritten graphical sequence or pattern) that is input in the same form in which it was input or a form similar thereto (i.e., handwritten form) and not based on a typeset font. That is, it may be preferable and/or necessary for data entered in a handwritten form, for example, using an electronic pen, for example, to be displayed in handwritten form, of the same or a different user, instead of typewritten form even if the input data is recognized or identified, for example.